Level 2
| target = | candies = | spaces = 73 | prevtype = Moves | previous = 1 | nexttype = Moves | next = 3 }} }} This is a tutorial level that will teach you how to create striped candies. Difficulty *There is no difficulty if you first played this level, even if you are new to Candy Crush Saga. *It is possible to fail this level if you combine candies 3 by 3 without using any special candies or any automatic combination . Yet, it is still easy to pass this level if you create special candies. Moreover, it is also easy to get 3 stars on this level. *The player is required to earn at least 140 points per move. Stars Strategy *As long as players get the hang of the game and constantly make special candies, there is no chance of failing this level. *To get as many points as possible, combine a colour bomb with a wrapped candy. *Try to make special candies, as it will help increasing the score. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, given that you play on a large board, cascades will occur frequently. Moreover, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives a special candy, further increasing the score. *The player is required to earn at least 140 points per move for two stars and at least 160 points per move for three stars, though this is easy. Strategy *If you happen to get a colour bomb and a wrapped candy besides each other (do not make this your focus; just create lots of special candies), combine them for a huge point increase. Trivia *It is the first level where you can lose normally (because the only way in level 1 to lose is to push the quit button). *This design re-appears in Candy Crush Soda level 257. However, the board is split into two, the middle tiles are removed. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #15 moves x 60 points per move = 900 points, which is 1,000 points less than the one-star target score. #1,900 points / 15 moves = 126.67 points per move #2,100 points / 15 moves = 140 points per move #2,400 points / 15 moves = 160 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery Web= Level 2 Reality.png|Before the background has been changed Reality level 2 tutorial 1.png|Tutorial part 1 Reality level 2 tutorial 2.png|Tutorial part 2 Reality level 2 tutorial 3.png|Tutorial part 3 Reality level 2 tutorial 4.png|Tutorial part 4 |-| Mobile devices= Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-22-40.png Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-17-17.png|Tutorial part 1 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-17-23.png|Tutorial part 2 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-17-27.png|Tutorial part 3 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-17-32.png|Tutorial part 4 |-| Level icon= Level 2 Reality icon.png|Level icon |-| Introduction= Level 2 is_introduced.png|Your adventure starts today! Category:Moves levels Category:Candy Town levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Tutorial levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars